New Beginnings
by blossomjaj988
Summary: It was the longest three minutes of her entire life. (Day 3 of 12 Days of Kristanna)


It was the longest three minutes of her entire life.

Pacing the bathroom against the cold tile, biting her thumb in nervousness, she eyed her phone again.

**2:30**

_Not even a minute had passed? Seriously?_

She continued to pace, closing her eyes.

The test sat on the counter, just seeming to tease her.

She had been here before, just months ago, doing the same exact thing. Waiting, patiently, leg shaking as she sat on the side of the tub. The timer had made her jump, made her scramble to the counter and grabbing for the test. Only, her smile had fallen, tears began to form as she threw the test into the trash.

**2:31**

He had been so comforting, as Kristoff always was.

"It's ok Anna. Sometimes it takes time."

"I know but, I just…I just want us to be a family so bad."

He looked at her then, with warm, adoring, kind eyes, smiling that small smile that she loves so much. "We are a family. It doesn't matter if we have a baby, we are one, ok?"

But it wasn't enough. He deserved a family, a big, happy family like the one he had grown up with, of his own. After everything he had been through in his life, he deserved that little bit of joy.

From the looks in his eyes, the tone in his voice, he thought the same of her as well. She knew he wanted to make her happy, more than anything that was all he ever tried to do. He succeeded, always.

For him to not succeed with this, the one thing he knew that would just make her so incredibly happy had hurt him. No matter what he said, she could see the hurt in his eyes, the slight bit of pain as though it was his fault this wasn't working.

**2:32**

They had tried, oh had they tried.

If one positive thing did come out of this, it was the fact of knowing that he would never tire of her. The nights they shared, sometimes even days, were nothing but bliss and love. It was beautiful.

She remembered the lazy Sundays they had spent in bed together, just holding one another and talking. There were moments of love, yes, but not just in the meaning of sex but also in words, in simple touches, simple gestures.

Flowers, chocolates, surprise weekend getaway's, date nights; all for her.

"I love you."

He would whisper in her ear, as he would lay her back onto the bed or mutter repeatedly as he pinned her against the wall in haste.

Just the thought, the remembrance of the nights they had shared, sent a tinge down her spine.

Beeping pulled her back to now, and she blinked as she walked slowly to her phone.

_Please. _She thought, as she silenced the alarm, and turned to the test.

_Please._

Kristoff sat on the foot of the bed, leg shaking, heart hammering in his chest as he waited.

He had been here once before and that night had ended in tears and pain. It was rough on her, he knew; he could see the pain and worry in her eyes as if he would leave because it wasn't working, if it didn't.

Like hell.

Child or no child, he loved Anna and nothing would change that. No matter the outcome, he was hers and she was his. Desperately he tried to rid her eyes of that pain. It was little but it stilled showed in her blue eyes.

Slowly, patiently, with kind and simple gestures of love he had watched it disappear. She smiled more, laughed louder, fuller, and was back to her normal, jumpy, crazy self. The one he had loved, the one he still loved, would always love.

He heard the familiar timer beep from the bathroom and he watched the shadow move across the bottom of the door.

_Please_. He thought. _Please be positive._

He wasn't sure if he would be able to watch her go back through that pain again. Not again. Him, sure, he would get through it in his own way. But seeing that pain, that bit of self-hatred etched in her face; he couldn't bear to see it again.

He took a deep breath.

Either way, he would be there. He would support her, help her, love her.

The door creaked as it opened; Kristoff looked up from the floor to find a teary eyed Anna staring back at him.

She was pale, so pale and her face said nothing.

His heart dropped. _No. Please no._

He stood; ready to engulf her in his arms until her eyes met his.

There was no pain, no hurt, just…just…

"Anna?"

She smiled, slowly, a laugh escaping her lips as he felt an overwhelming sense of joy fill him.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered, hand covering her large smile.

Kristoff gaped at her, heart ramming in his chest, the overwhelming joy freezing him in place.

"We—We're." He gulped. She nodded, not being able to hold back another laugh.

"Yes." She whispered. "You're going to be a daddy."

The air in his lungs escaped him, leaving him breathless as the words hit him.

Baby.

They were having a baby.

His baby.

Their baby.

"Kristoff?"

In two steps, she was in his arms and the room spun as he twirled her around. They were both laughing now, smiling so large Anna's cheeks were hurting. It didn't matter though, not now.

This moment was bliss; pure, beautiful bliss.

Kristoff sat her down, cupping her cheeks as he wiped away her tears. Her eyes were beautiful, so full of joy and happiness and he found himself helplessly lost within them.

"We're a family now." Anna said, gripping shirt. "We're-we're going to be a family."

Kristoff chuckled, kissing her softly.

"We already were."


End file.
